The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a reflection mirror of a vehicle which automatically effectuates a dazzle-free operation of the reflection mirror in accordance with the light incident from the rear of the vehicle.
In the past, as one of this sort of apparatuses, a liquid crystal panel is provided on a front part of a reflection mirror such as a room mirror, a side mirror or the like and is so activated to an opaque condition for effectuating a dazzle-free operation of the reflection mirror everytime the intensive light incident from the rear of the vehicle is detected by a rear light sensor.
It is disadvantageous however that, even if the reflection angle of the reflection mirror must be adjusted to provide a desired rear view image thereon, the reflection mirror is turned into the dazzle-free operation as long as the light incident from the rear of the vehicle is intensive enough. This degrades a rear view image formed on the reflection mirror, so that it is practically impossible to adjust the reflection angle.